


⌜LOTUS⌟

by exolexact



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fast and the Furious Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Angst, Blood and Gore, Car Sex, Drama, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fast Cars, Gang Violence, Gangs, Guns, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, Knifeplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Racing, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Street Racing, Tattoo Artist Kenma, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, each boy has his own metaphor, haikyuu as street racers, lots of metaphors sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolexact/pseuds/exolexact
Summary: ❝I won fair and square, so how will you repay me? With your body or your car?❞╰ IN WHICHA rising rookie bravely challenges one of the Black Jackal's elite racers; Anubis. What should have been a simple race ends up being far more when she finds herself falling into the sensual temptations that is the underground scene.Money. Sex. Danger ─ all precariously balanced on the edge of a knife.All she needs now is a little bit of Nitrous Oxide flowing through her veins and she's ready to take the fall. To which the Black Jackals are more than willing to supply.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. ⌜ANUBIS⌟¹

**RACING CARS NEATLY LINED UP ALONG THE DESERTED PORT,**

various models, sizes and colours — displaying their worth for the entire world to see. Music and screams permeated through the air, chatters amplified by the cargo containers that surrounded them on all sides. The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement, electric and deafening to the point where you could feel your bones shake along to the bass of the music and the roars of the engines. 

(Y/N) walked between the rows of cars, taking the time to admire the different vehicles. If there was one thing the girl knew to respect and appreciate; _it was a good car._

Slipping through the crowd, she looked around, mentally making a list of cars that were there as she continued exploring. One in particular caught her attention, standing proudly in the middle of the open space. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that it was a red Bugatti Chiron. 

The sleek crimson paint job glimmered underneath the fluorescent lights that lit up the entire port. The roof and rear were a dark shade of grey, the two colours a stark contrast against each other but in her opinion, it didn't look bad at all. 

It gave the sports car some character. 

And that's something she could hold in high regard. 

How the car was presented and taken care of told everything that was to be known about her driver. A little insight to the mystery of the individual. And from what she was seeing, there was quite the amount of personality merged into the vehicle. 

Without thinking, (Y/N) lightly ran her fingers across the hood of the Bugatti whilst having a better look at the exterior. No one paid her any mind, too immersed in their drinking and showing-off — everyone except one. Drawn in by her appreciation of the car, she failed to register the approaching footsteps, each step setting off a soft ' _chime_ ' as chains brushed against each other. 

"Did you know that it's considered rude to touch someone's car without their permission?"

The girl's hand snapped back, fingertips feeling like they were scorched by a blazing flame. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, turning to stare at the person who had spoken to her. 

Golden chains were the first thing she saw. Rings lined along slender fingers, each one linked to a chain that stretched out to wrap around the wrists, small tattoos decorated the individual's hands, running along veins and artfully painting the tanned skin. 

Second thing to catch her attention was the tattoo that sprawled across their neck, a bunch of lotus flowers, spanning across the entire throat in various shapes and sizes. They were shaded in places, with aqua accents around the petals that just seemed to brightly pop against the golden skin, looking as if they were glowing in the dark. They trailed to disappear underneath the leather jacket that clung to a broad frame. 

Sharp collarbones peeked from beneath the dark material, leading all the way down a toned abdomen, dark shadows playing across the planes of muscles. She could spot more designs that were inked into the body, cheekily hiding out of sight but still enough to pique your interest in wanting to find out more. 

A plush bottom lip was caught between a pair of pointy incisors, the flesh rolled gently as one corner of the mouth was quirked upwards — _looking feral_. 

Two golden snakebite piercings snugly curled around the bottom lip, the tip of a tongue lightly running across one and coating it in spit; the metal shone brighter.

(Y/N) inhaled sharply when she finally looked at the face of the nameless stranger, words dying in her throat. Bright copper eyes looked down at her, glimmering with amusement and a hint of danger but that wasn't what made her heart stutter in her chest. 

It was the golden eyeliner that rimmed the sensual eyes, giving them a lustrous effect, standing out against the skin and bringing all attention to them; of a predator who so mercilessly gazed down at it's prey. 

Obsidian locks were swept and messy, looking like a harsh wind blew through them or either that they were just the aftermath of quite possibly the best sex ever. At this point, she didn't know which one was the correct option. 

Dragging her eyes up and down the length of the male, she took all of him in. Looking at the car and back, the girl was quick to piece it together. "I'm guessing this is your car."

Crossing his arms in front of him, the chains ' _clinked_ ' at the action. The leather jacket stretched taunt around his biceps, the hem pulling upwards to display a glimpse of smooth golden skin. "I wonder how you were able to guess that?" he mocked playfully, winking at her. "What gave it away?"

(Y/N) gently swiped her fingers along the hood, this time her turn to tease with a smirk of her own. "Just like the car, the owner wants to stand out. I'm wondering if it's to compensate for something?" she finished innocently. 

He chuckled lowly, running his tongue along his teeth — a flash of a tongue piercing making an appearance. "You're very brave to say that to me. I'm starting to think you don't know who I am."

"Am I supposed to?" she shot back, arching a brow. 

"Name's Kuroo Tetsuro. Around here I'm known as Anubis."

She scoffed lightly, making a show of leaning against his Bugatti whilst pondering thoughtfully. Kuroo's grin widened, a spark of something uncontrollable igniting within his bronze eyes, making them look amber for a fraction of a second. 

"Judging by that excessive eyeliner, I can see why."

He took a closer step, shaking his head, never once losing the lazy grin. "Cute. But that's not the real reason why they named me after him."

(Y/N) tilted her head to look up at his towering height. "Could it be because of your overbearing God complex? Funny, I never heard of you."

Kuroo casually placed his hand on the hood of his car, leaning in to cage her slightly. "Doesn't seem like you get out much then."

His cologne clung to his tall frame, softly tickling her nose when he moved even closer as if to whisper her a secret. "Let me give you a little history lesson. Anubis is the God of death. Not a single person can escape death, their soul will always get taken when the times comes. When I'm on the road, just like death — _there's no escaping me_ , you get the idea now?"

She eyed the lotus tattoo, tracing over the petals and appreciating the finer details such as the thin strokes of ink to add a more real-life feel to the flowers. Raising her head, she steadily met his eyes. "Such a shame this amazing car belongs to someone with a definite God complex who believes he himself can escape death. Oh, how cruel will it be when the time comes and you realize you're not untouchable. You're no God and that you'll die just like the rest of us."

Kuroo threw his head back, adam's apple bobbing as he laughed. "That's the fun in it. Testing how far the limits are, isn't that's what racing is all about? Seeing if you can break past the impossible?"

(Y/N) offered a small smile. "Within a reasonable limitation of course."

The ravenette pouted lightly, mirth flickered like flames, looking like liquid gold. "Well that's no fun. You should try it out some time, live your life on the edge. Once you get a taste of it, you'll get so addicted that doing heroine will have no effect whatsoever..."

"...So Nefertari, you gonna give me your name?"

The girl's face scrunched up in mild confusion, both eyebrows arched with incredulity. "Nefertari?"

Kuroo cocked his head to the side, gaze languidly sweeping up and down her body, one lip piercing caught between his teeth. "Nefertari was known to be the most beloved wife of Ramses II. Considered a Goddess by all. She ruled over Egypt as one of the strongest queens" he finished huskily, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it around his finger. 

"If you say I have a God complex, then I wouldn't be surprised if you have a Goddess complex", Kuroo pulled at the strand until she winced at the faint burst of pain from the tugging. "I saw the way you were looking at the different cars. Assessing and sizing them up, clearly someone who has experience with cars. You're familiar with this type of environment despite acting like you're not."

(Y/N) stayed silent for a moment, closely studying the man before her. She placed a hand against his chest, her palm coming in contact with his bare skin, the single touch feeling like a burn against her hand. Pushing him away softly so that he wasn't crowding her personal space, Kuroo let her move his body without any resistance. "So was I right?" he prompted.

"You've definitely been keeping a close eye. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or creeped out honestly" she responded with a clipped smile. "What can I say, I love cars."

Kuroo put his hands on his hips, the chains hanging and glittering in the artificial lights. "Well, I'd definitely take it as a compliment if I were you. You've got to be real special to catch the attention of a God" he winked flirtatiously. "What do you think about mine?"

Doing a once lookover at the Bugatti, she shrugged her shoulders. "It's not bad but I've seen better."

Feigned hurt flashed across his handsome face. "Ouch, that one hurt a little. So what's your type then?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning her body against the sports car whilst crossing one leg in front of the other. "Are we still talking about cars or...?"

Kuroo's shoulders shook, his tongue poked the inside of his cheek. "That's entirely up to you, Nefertari. Whichever you want."

Rolling her eyes humourlessly, she regarded him. "I think I'll keep that to myself, can't have you knowing all my secrets. Getting involved with racers in any way is never a good thing."

His smile grew, eyes dimming and voice dropping an octave. "Is that right? What have racers ever done to you? We're real peaceful and friendly. Some are a bit on the crazy side, I'll agree to that but other than we enjoy the freedom and fun."

The girl jerked her head at Kuroo, eyes roaming over his figure. "And are you one of the crazy ones?"

All he did was grin, looking more predatory than welcoming. "Where's the fun in telling you? Can't have you knowing all my secrets" he echoed her earlier words with an infuriating bite of his lip piercing. 

"However I could show you if you'd like" he offered. "You ever race before?"

(Y/N) clicked her tongue. "And if I say that I have?"

This piqued Kuroo's attention, eyes narrowing slightly at her. "You're a racer?"

"I race every now and then" she replied haughtily. "Whenever I feel like the race is worth it."

He didn't respond right away, taking his time in watching her. "I can't see you as a racer, sorry. You don't give off that vibe you know?"

This irked her for some reason and she could tell that it was showing on her face because Kuroo's smile stretched even wider once he was able to realize that his words were affecting her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?"

"Just because I don't look like the type who chugs nitrous oxide as a mixer or inhales exhaust gas to get high, doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about racing. I know my way around cars, so I sure as hell know how to ride em'" she bit back, letting her annoyance get the best of her much to her dissatisfaction. 

Kuroo smoothly quirked a brow, his eyebrow piercings moving along with the elegant movement. Everything about his exterior was cocky, dripping with dominance in an attempt to establish himself superior. "Wanna give me a demonstration on how you ride?"

(Y/N) ignored the innuendo, her fingers tapped against the Bugatti's passenger door which seemed to snag the male's attention. "You know, I think it's time someone knocked the God back to earth."

Kuroo rubbed his tongue against one of his incisors, tongue piercing ' _clicking_ ' against the tooth. "So you admit I'm a God then?"

Not falling for the bait, she squared her shoulders which seemed to make his amusement grow. "I'm just going to show you that you're human. You bleed the same blood which means one thing — you're no God because;"

_"Gods don't bleed."_

Kuroo blinked a few times, astonishment swirling like a thunderous storm. A loud laugh ripped from his mouth, his tongue swiping the corner of his mouth. "Ты просто продолжаешь удивлять меня, зайка."

**_[You just keep on surprising me, bunny]_ **

(Y/N) was taken aback by the foreign words that left his mouth, having no clue what they meant which only heightened her annoyance even further. "What did you just say?"

Kuroo straightened up, running his hand through his messy raven hair with a drooping smirk. "I said you just keep on surprising me. I had a Russian friend back in high school, he taught me some", carelessly shrugging his shoulders. "I thought it would annoy you and I was right."

"I'm starting to think you enjoying pissing people off" she frowned, eyes narrowing into a glare. "Just another annoying quality to add to the ever growing list that belongs to you."

"I'm honored to have a list. Maybe I should keep on annoying you and see where that gets me."

Playfully winking, he stretched his arms which made the leather jacket show more skin. She looked away, lightly coughing to stop herself from giving into the satisfaction of giving him more attention than absolutely necessary. "Yeah, a bruised eye and a foot up your ass."

Kuroo cooed at her, rolling his neck. The lotus tattoo seared her vision, the flowers leaving an imprint behind her eyelids that wouldn't disappear — no matter how many times she blinked. She had to begrudgingly admit, they were beautiful. Everything about him was pulling her in and that's something she was quickly trying to put a stop to. 

_Kuroo Tetsuro screamed danger._

From the car, to how he held himself, to those golden-rimmed eyes. Thirst for power oozed from his pores. It left her hair standing on end, nerves breaking across her skin at alarming speed. So why could she talk to him so freely? Here she was, entertaining and giving in to him. 

"Is that a promise? Or will it be the same like your driving? Non-existent."

(Y/N) would like to think she was a very level-headed person compared to most. It usually took a lot more to get her riled up but apparently she was discovering new things about herself because Kuroo's last comment made her last remaining resolve shatter. 

Taking confident steps towards him, she jabbed a finger into his chest, missing the way his eyes sparked like a match. "You know what, I'm going to prove it to you. Next race, you and me. I'll take great pleasure in kicking a God's ass."

Kuroo enjoyed the way the girl's eyebrow twitched, a frown tugging the corners of her lips as she seethed. "What are we gonna bet on?" he asked. "I'm going to need a little motivation if you want me to race against you."

(Y/N) suspiciously looked at him. "What do you want?"

He thought it over in his head, grin growing bigger every passing second. "We can talk about it after the race. I just hope you're ready to give me anything I want after I show you the true power of a God."

"You wish" she huffed stubbornly. 

Kuroo lowered his head, his forehead brushing against hers. The bold golden eyeliner was sharp, just like the owner's eyes. The two eyebrow piercings lightly touched her skin for a second as he drew in closer. She found herself focusing on his mouth, more importantly the lip rings that hugged the plump flesh.

Three words spilled past his teeth.

"Давай же, Нефертари."

_**[Bring it on, Nefertari]** _


	2. ⌜TEMPLE⌟²

**A PERSIAN BLUE AUDI SLOWLY ROLLED UP TO THE STARTING LINE,**

stopping next to the red Bugatti as Kuroo leaned against his car — a cigarette hanging from his lips. Smoke curled around his fingers, snaking around the golden rings and clouding his eyes until they blazed through the grey wisps of nicotine. 

"Of all the cars I thought you'd be driving, an Audi was probably the last thing I expected."

(Y/N) climbed out of the car, meeting Kuroo's eyes from across the roof. "You better get used to it since you'll be seeing a lot of it from the back."

Chuckling, he raised his head lazily. "We'll see about that."

The girl walked over to the other side, mirroring his slumped posture as his eyes languidly trailed up and down her figure, momentarily focusing on her ripped jeans before snapping his gaze to meet hers. "I'm giving you a last chance to back out."

"I don't think I will."

Kuroo took another deep inhale, the smoke tantalizingly circled the snakebite piercings. "I warned you. Don't come crying to me when you've lost."

She scoffed, cocking her head to the side with indifference plastered across her face. "I don't exactly plan on losing."

"Let's see how that goes. We'll be racing through the mountain" he started casually, inclining his head. "It ends at the bridge by the waterfront. First one there wins."

Shrugging her shoulders, she placed her elbow on the roof of the Audi. "Sounds good to me."

Kuroo studied her car with disguised interest, taking in all the details and recalling his memory of the model. "That car isn't new" he pointed out. "Or cheap for that matter. Where'd you get it?"

(Y/N) tensed for a fraction of a second, willing her shoulders to loosen up before the man opposite her was able to spot the change in her behaviour. The corner of his lips rose the slightest bit upwards — Kuroo noticed. 

Taking one final drag of the cigarette, he discarded the butt on the pavement, using the tip of his military boot to snuff out the dying embers. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. Everyone is entitled to their own secrets."

She turned her head to the side as to not look at him. "I thought we were gonna be racing. I wasn't aware we were going to be telling each other our sob stories."

Kuroo laughed lowly. "Well damn, now I'm interested. You've got a tragic sob story?"

Slowly, she turned her head to finally meet his eyes once again. A bright light shone behind her, one of the sports cars flashed it's headlights and revved it's engine as the crowd hollered and gathered around it. 

Shadows crept along her face. "Don't all racers have their own sob stories? That's why we race in the first place. To forget about them — even if it's for a moment."

Kuroo squinted his eyes from the harsh light. A part of him couldn't help but think that in that exact moment; her eyes were brighter, filled with determination. _Determination for what?_ He didn't know but it intrigued him enough to want to find out how far it goes. 

Blinking away the thought, Kuroo regained his lazed expression. "Well don't you just sound poetic. I have to say, it almost brought tears to my eyes."

(Y/N) gave a small wry grin. "Save those tears for when you meet me at the finish line."

 _'This girl'_ he thought to himself, amusement brimming in his eyes. Kuroo slowly walked over to her, crossing the short distance within a few strides. "This mountain is known as _'The Temple.'_ They started calling it after I joined the scene."

The tall ravenette placed his hand on top of the Audi, right next to her elbow. Kuroo lowered his head to whisper into her ear. "People pay homage to temples when they pray to the Gods. That right there, is my temple."

His warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear, the barest hint of the snakebite piercing coming in contact. The cool kiss of the metal made a shiver race down her spine but he wasn't done talking. Kuroo exhaled softly, and she just knew that there was an infuriating smirk splitting his lips without even seeing it. 

_"You're about to pay homage to me, Nefertari."_

(Y/N) found herself pushing his chest away from her space once again, however instead of letting go, she curled her fist around the unzipped leather jacket, her palm coming in contact with his bare skin. 

She pulled at the material until Kuroo was forced to bend down slightly, pleasant surprise painted across his features. "I'm sorry to tell you but I don't believe in God. So I sure as hell don't believe in you."

He studied her for a moment, an incisor digging into his bottom lip and ' _clinking_ ' against the piercing. "We'll see about that."

The moment was interrupted by the flagger stepping out onto the asphalt, a scantily-clad girl with a bra in her hand who took her position a few feet away. Almost instantaneously the noise and music around them rose a notch, spectators crowding on all sides to watch a showdown between a mortal and a God. 

"See you on the other side" grinned Kuroo, a touch of maliciousness seeping into the words. His eyes had turned fierce, the golden eyeliner making them look regal. "Be sure to pay your respects."

"You can do that to my Audi" she bit back, mirroring his expression.

A beat passed between them until he shook his head and climbed inside his Bugatti. Doing the same, the two of them got behind the wheel, making the necessary adjustments. Kuroo rolled down his window, letting his arm hang out. The golden chains grazed the side of the car as his other hand was placed atop the wheel — he revved the engine once. 

_In warning._

(Y/N) responded respectively as her engine purred softly before she stepped down on the gas, letting the sentiment reciprocate. She pressed the performance button, disabling the stability of the car and letting her Audi finally let loose without having to worry about holding back. 

The flagger raised her hand in the air, dangling the bra which only spurred on the cheers of the crowd. 

Kuroo's car screamed, deafening and loud. It drowned out the yells of those around. 

_Ready!_

Her fingers tightened around the wheel, attention solely focused on the flagger who counted down. She pushed down on the pedal, letting the Audi roar — ready. 

_Set!_

The both of them looked at one another, their cars impatiently waiting beneath their hands. Sizing the other up, Kuroo's half-lidded eyes latched upon hers. Everything else around them fell away, the crowd became quiet, screaming off into the distance. The lights dimmed down, even his eyes were more subdued within the darkness of his car. The only thing that was bright, glimmering from the seemingly endless space between them — _that goddamn golden eyeliner._

Kuroo raised two fingers into the air, the ring chains swaying along with the movement. They curled slowly, smoothly moving in a _'come hither'_ motion. 

(Y/N) didn't miss the sexual innuendo that came with a sharp feral grin. 

_Go!_

The flagger threw the bra into the night, officially letting all hell break loose as the hellcat race began. She smashed her foot against the accelerator, the Audi lurching forwards and closing 100 metres that ran down the length of the port within seconds. 

The Bugatti sped past, overtaking her and rounding around the first corner with an ear-splitting screech of the tires. Speeding towards the mountain, (Y/N) pressed even harder against the pedal, twisting the wheel and sharply turning; _refusing to fall back._

Lights lined along the inclining road with several groups of spectators dotting along, watching and videoing the race as they surged upwards. The mountain had many curves and sharp turns, spanning throughout. With a purse of her lips, she sped up until she was right on his tail. 

Kuroo moved his car in front of hers, not letting her get past him. Feigning a jerk to the left, she quickly moved the wheel to the right and accelerated even further as to line up next to him. Racing down the narrow road, it was a constant competition of trying to get in front of the other. 

The scenery flashed by, a mesh of trees and nature, too fast to process anything other than a blur of colour. The further they drove, the darker it got until there were no more lights or people watching them. The only light provided came from their headlights and the moon.

They were alone — and this is where the real competition started. 

The constant turns were absolutely brutal and she couldn't deny it but she was struggling to keep her car steady. Dirt was billowing behind them but it didn't look as if Kuroo was having any trouble at all. She could feel the smirk drilling into the side of her face but she rejected the idea of giving in and turning her head to face him. 

An upcoming turn loomed in front of them which led to the beginning of a slope. (Y/N) reduced her speed which gave Kuroo the absolute advantage of pulling ahead; but she wasn't done. 

Counting the few seconds before the turn, she turned the wheel until her tires were pointing outwards and started drifting along the dirt. It took a lot of her strength with the mixture of speed to balance it without ramming into something. 

The Audi skidded right along the dirt, going off road and using the wider space to propel herself around the Bugatti. (Y/N) wrenched her wheel to the right, just missing Kuroo by mere centimetres, adding more gas to move in front of him. 

The road became so narrow that there was no possibility of him getting in front unless he wanted to prove his Godly power by balancing on the edge of a sharp cliff. The girl looked into the rearview mirror, grinning widely in hopes of him catching the victorious slip she pulled over him. 

Kuroo wrapped both hands around the leather wheel, eyeing the back of the Audi — _time to get serious._

Her heart was hammering in her chest, filled with excitement and horror at what she just did. But she promised she'll do everything to beat him and she wasn't backing out on it. The road went into a decline, the base of the mountain coming closer every single metre they raced. 

The moon shone brightly, brightening the world around them. The peaceful atmosphere was completely shattered with the blares of their engines but to that degree, that was tranquil in itself. 

The road started to widen and as she looked in the rearview mirror, Kuroo's cat-like eyes were intensely fixed at the back of her Audi. He looked like he was waiting for the opportune moment to pounce. 

The steep cliff that ran alongside the road was crumbling, ringing with a sense of danger. There was enough space to drive — that is if you have a death wish. 

_Kuroo apparently did._

The Bugatti came within vision which nearly made (Y/N) veer off track, their cars almost touching. She openly gaped to the side, catching his smug face. The cliff cracked underneath the car's weight as he added more speed. The sight made her stomach drop and along with that; her defenses. 

She fumbled with the gas, unintentionally slowing down when he took the chance to push past and right in front of her. The back wheel going over the edge when he turned, a piece of rock completely falling apart where the wheel was seconds before. 

He's absolutely insane. 

As daring as she was, that's something she wasn't comfortable with trying and here he was, doing it as if it was nothing. His life not a priority, only his need for speed and racing. 

And that was when it hit her, the difference in their abilities. He was a skilled driver and she could see it now. Kuroo had no regard for the restriction that life brought along with self-preservation — he absolutely shattered it without a second thought. 

She should have been more surprised when he won but truthfully, she wasn't. 

Or upset for that matter, however instead she felt breathless. 

And when she looked into those bronze eyes, her throat went a little tighter. (Y/N) felt a mixture of emotions attack her, fleeting and ever-changing in the same way the golden eyeliner glimmered when a car's headlights flashed across his handsome face. 

"You held back" he started as soon as she climbed out of the Audi. There was another cigarette stuck between his fingers. "You could have kept going but you didn't, why is that?"

"I wasn't holding back" she grumbled. "I'm sorry if I don't jump at every chance to go flying off a cliff."

Kuroo watched her intently for a second. "You're a good racer but not a great one. You've got the potential to become better. Your drifting needs work because you arch out too far and that costs you seconds that could be used to win. I can't help but feel you're afraid."

Taken aback by his words, she evenly met his stare with a narrow of her eyes. "Why would I be afraid? I race, don't I? I'm not scared of a little speed."

"Do you want to get better?"

(Y/N) fell silent, thinking it over in her head. "Doesn't everyone want to get better in the things that they love?"

Kuroo brought the cigarette to his lips, not breaking eye-contact. "You don't love racing. You enjoy it but you don't love it. I can tell the difference when I see it."

For once, she had no rebuttal because as much as she wasn't about to admit it to a stranger, her pride won't let her voice it out. Looking at the blue Audi, the vehicle that brought her freedom and exhilaration but also what kept her chained to it with a constant sense of trepidation. 

Kuroo noticed the muted self-hatred that surfaced for a fraction of a second but it was gone as quickly as a flash of a light. He decided to take a chance and ask the question that has been on his mind ever since they raced. 

"That's not your car, is it?"

"Was it that obvious?" she said softly, drilling holes into the Audi. 

He took a moment before answering, noticing the slight slump in her shoulders. Kuroo walked over to stand beside her, spectating the car with her. "I'd be more than happy to take it off your hands. I won fair and square, so how will you repay me? With your body or your car?"

(Y/N) looked at him sharply, a glare slicing through him. "As if, I'd rather throw myself off the cliff thank you very much."

Kuroo raised both his hands into the air, the golden chains ' _chimed_ ' and the cigarette burned away at his fingers. "You lost Nefertari, so that means you owe me now. Whatever I want. That was the deal and right now I need a way to relieve some of the tension I got from racing you. Your body or car can do that for me."

"Yeah well, that doesn't exactly cut out for me pretty boy. Any other requests?" she fired back, disregarding the suggestive curl of his lips. 

Kuroo pretended to think it over but he already had another request in his head when he saw the way she skidded past him during that turn that left him hungering for another moment like that. "Yeah, race me again tomorrow. Same time, here."

The girl blinked, confusion marring her features. "You wanna race again? So you can rub it in a second time? I'm starting to think you have sadistic tendencies."

The ravenette flicked the nicotine stick on the floor, crushing it with his boot. "Oh you have no idea. Maybe I can show you just how far it goes."

They looked at each other, the summer evening air tainted with the troubled youth and it's need for a taste of recklessness. Kuroo rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck with a quiet groan leaving his pierced lips. The lotus tattoo burned into her vision, crawling across his throat as she had to shove the sudden urge to reach out and run her fingers over it — wondering if it'll feel as hot to the touch as whenever she'd look into his bright eyes. 

"Fine" she relented. "I'll do it."

"Great" he grinned. "Oh, there's one more thing. Wear bl-"

But the rest of the sentence was cut off abruptly when the music switched off and panicked cries began to resound all around them. Sirens echoed in the distance, closing in every passing second.

"SHIT IT'S THE COPS! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The crowd dispersed at once. Hastily climbing into their cars or running in directions to take cover from the police. The sudden turn didn't seem to faze Kuroo as he leisurely took a step back, pulling out another cigarette calmly. 

(Y/N) eyed him cautiously but all he did was smirk lazily in return. Deciding that it was time to finally go, she walked over to the driver's door with every intent of getting out of there. "Hey Nefertari" he called out, leaning against his Bugatti. "Wear something blue tomorrow."

Faltering, she gave him one last look. "We'll see about that."

Kuroo waved his hand, chuckling to himself as he watched her start the car and drive in the opposite direction. He was the last few remaining but he was in no hurry to leave. The need for more adrenaline kept him rooted to the spot, patiently waiting for the law enforcement to finally show up — a police chase sounded fun right about now. 

Maybe it'll sate his thirst for a little while longer. 

Driving away, she took a turn just as several police cars entered the port, their flashing lights and sirens echoing in the enclosed space. 

The image of Kuroo in her rearview mirror, bathed in blue lights remained imbedded into her memory. 


	3. ⌜HOMEBOYS⌟³

**THE CONTAINER PORT WAS COMPLETELY DESERTED,**

save for the blue Audi that was parked in semi-darkness — waiting. (Y/N) drummed her fingers on the wheel, nerves starting to get the best of her the longer she waited. A moment later they stopped fidgeting, wrapping around the wheel when bright headlights flashed in her direction. She squinted through it, the familiar rumble of an engine drawing near, however upon closer inspection; _it wasn't exactly what she was waiting for._

The red Bugatti was nowhere in sight. 

And what should have only been one car — turned into two. 

The two vehicles pulled up, stopping right in front of hers and killing their engines. At first nothing moved, it was difficult to make out who was there until a passenger door opened and out stepped Kuroo. Hesitant at first, she eyed him carefully before climbing out of the Audi and meeting him halfway between their parked cars. 

Glancing at the two foreign cars, one was a silver Lamborghini Aventador S and the other a teal Corvette Stingray. A heavy bass came from the two vehicles as she could feel more than one gaze intently plastered on her. 

Kuroo greeted her with the same lazy grin. "Glad to see you showed up. Wasn't too sure you were gonna come."

(Y/N) crossed her arms in front of her, pointedly staring at the cars. "And I wasn't aware you were bringing company."

He shrugged non-committedly, mirroring her posture and throwing her a charismatic smile. "The more the merrier, right?"

Doing a once over, she was pleasantly surprised to find him dressed-down from the previous night. Thankfully wearing a shirt this time, it wasn't nearly as distracting. Even the golden eyeliner was more toned down and not as dramatic — however it still didn't fail to draw her attention; like the lotus tattoo. 

Wearing a simple black shirt, Kuroo's bare arms were on show which bore even more ink of different kinds. She refused to focus on it and asked the million dollar question that's been plaguing her mind since the two cars showed up. 

However before she could open her mouth, he beat her to it. "You're wearing red" pointed out the smirking feline, slowly dragging his eyes up and down her body. Kuroo took in the large oversized hoodie, front tucked into a pair of dark grey ripped jeans. Putting her hand on her hip, she returned the gesture. "Wasn't really feeling blue, sorry. Are you disappointed that I didn't listen?"

He took slow deliberate steps, the echo of his boots ringing in the empty space. "And what if I say I was counting on that? What if I knew you weren't going to listen to me and I did it on purpose?"

Taken aback, she wasn't sure how to respond to that at first, eyeing him closely. "So you took a chance? I don't know if that makes you smart or not."

"What can I say?" he smiled, coming to stand directly in front of her. Kuroo bit his lip, firmly meeting her eyes through a half-lidded gaze. "I like taking my chances."

"I'm glad to see it worked. It'll give them some real motivation."

(Y/N) wanted to question it further but all he did was wave his hand, the rings glinting underneath the moonlight for a split second and effectively distracting her. Because not even a moment later, the car doors opened and out stepped three individuals. 

Upon their appearance, she couldn't help but subconsciously drift closer to Kuroo. If he noticed the subtle shift in movement, he didn't outwardly comment on it — the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "Come meet the homeboys."

Three sets of eyes settled down on her, varying emotions flashing through them. Stepping away from the cars, they made themselves comfortable by resting against the Lamborghini. 

"Hey hey hey, what do we have here?"

A male figure plopped down on the hood of the Lamborghini, the additional weight making the car sink lower because one glance at him was enough to indicate how muscular his build was. Silver-streaked hair shone in the moonlight, making it look periwinkle but that wasn't was drew her attention the most. 

Lustrous golden eyes focused on her, owlishly large and unblinking. Accompanied by a radiant smile, the man leaned backwards, resting against his palms. A tattoo peeked out from beneath the navy blue shirt that stretched taut across his chest, circling his right bicep. 

It was a lotus tattoo — _just like Kuroo's._

However instead of turquoise accents, they were gold; matching his eyes. 

Taken aback by the bright grin being thrown at her, it made her feel nervous because as welcoming as it was made to be, there was a sense of danger that clung to it, sharp and poised. "So she's the one, bro?"

Kuroo smirked at the guy, crossing his arms in front of him. "Everyone meet Nefertari, the one who almost managed to beat me but didn't". Sparring her a teasing glance out of the corner of his eye, he ran his tongue along his upper lip to which she scowled. "Nefertari, meet some of the crew. They're the other racers but obviously not as good as me."

A brunette rolled his eyes, scoffing lightly. "Let's not forget who kicked your ass at the rally a month ago". He casually leant against the Lamborghini, one arm propped on the roof with a charismatic smile dripping from his mouth. "Pretty sure the one who crossed the finish line first was ' _Emperor_ ' and not ' _Anubis_ '."

"You cheated" fired Kuroo back hotly. "The last turn. If I didn't slow down, I would've crashed into the pick-up truck. Only because you took that sharp shortcut since you never follow the proper route."

Raising his head, the brunette's mocha eyes flashed dangerously. "Sorry couldn't quite catch that over all the bitching."

Squaring his shoulders, Kuroo took a firm step in the their direction. "Should I remind you how many times I've kicked your ass? Don't get cocky just because you have one win over me. I'll kick your ass as many times as it needs to sink in."

"H-hey guys" stuttered a shorter male with flaming orange hair. Voice meek, his eyes nervously darted between the two men. "Let's not fight here."

A booming laugh echoed around the port, making (Y/N) jump in shock at the abrupt sound as she was snapped out from watching the conversation unfold, too immersed in it. "Hinata's right!" exclaimed the silvernette, clapping a firm hand on the male's shoulder, hard enough to make him buckle beneath the sheer strength. "No need to scare her."

He smoothly got off the car, making his way closer to them. Seeing this, she tensed up because he was just as tall as Kuroo with twice as much muscle that rippled with the slightest movement. Extending a hand towards her, all his teeth were on display as he looked down at her. "Bokuto Kotarou or storm, whichever you'd like to call me. I don't mind either."

Hesitantly eyeing the outstretched hand, she took it after a moment. "(Y/N) (L/N), not Nefertari."

Sending a pointed stare at Kuroo, Bokuto laughed jubilantly once again. "Pleasure to meet you. I like your Audi" he nodded towards the car with a big smile. "I can see why Kuroo struggled."

It took her a second to realize that they still had their hands clasped together. Bokuto's hand was big, slightly calloused but warm. It completely enveloped her own but once again, instead of coming off as reassuring there was this hint of trepidation that she couldn't quite shake off. 

She was the first to let go.

He didn't seem to catch onto it thankfully, because she wasn't sure what to do if he by any chance found that rude of her. "That's Oikawa over there, the high and mighty King. You'll get used to his shitty personality after a while" chirped Bokuto, gesturing wildly to the brunette posing against the car. 

_She didn't want to get used to it though._

"Don't make me scratch your car" purred Oikawa threateningly, drumming his fingers on the roof. 

Bokuto's smile didn't drop, if anything it grew even bigger. "Try that and I'll bash your skull against your Stingray until the paint job turns red."

There was something off-putting and the longer she stayed in their presence, the more it seemed to grow — slowly gnawing away at her bit by bit. 

Bokuto eagerly beckoned the last remaining member, pulling him in by the shoulder as soon as he was near enough. "I'm sorry about them" he started instantly, giving her a kind albeit worried smile. "I try to keep them under control as best as I can but sometimes they get too out of hand."

_She couldn't help but think he sounds like an exhausted single mother._

Kuroo huffed under his breath, placing a cigarette in his mouth with a shake of his head. Bokuto went bounding over to the ravenette, hurriedly speaking about something she couldn't quite catch.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo by the way. I'm not a racer like the other three. I recruit and manage their races when I'm not babysitting them", finishing with a small laugh, he politely extended his hand to shake hers. 

She took a proper look at him and it almost blew her mind away with how young he looked. If she had to guess, he couldn't have been any older than seventeen but then yet again looks can always be deceiving. Compared to the other three he was almost — daresay normal. There wasn't any wariness creeping down her spine when they shook hands. 

Hinata was as genuine as someone could get. He had that youthful aura to him, if she had to compare, it was like he was a ray of sunshine. Not too blistering on a summer day but more like the first few days of spring. Eyes soft, there was a certain crispness to them that reminded her of autumn leaves. It spoke of something deeper but instead of pushing her away; they were welcoming. 

A sudden thought came to her. (Y/N) liked Hinata. And the longer she stood there, the more she wanted to bask in the comfort that he brought with him. It was a nice feeling. 

So it didn't come as a surprise when she gave him a genuine smile, trying her best to mirror him. "I don't know whether I should feel sorry or praise you for being able to handle them. It can't be easy."

Hinata laughed, squeezing her hand as the corners of his eyes crinkled. "It becomes easier as the years go by."

Wanting to question how long they've been together, something snatched her attention. She focused on their hands, spying the intricate lotus tattoo spanning out across Hinata's entire hand, snaking upwards to disappear beneath the sleeve of his hoodie. 

Amber accented petals burned into her vision. 

Without thinking, she looked over at Oikawa who had joined the duo a few metres away. Bokuto was talking animatedly whilst they just listened, each with a cigarette in hand. Despite the earlier tension between the two, they stood side by side, relaxed and laughing about whatever Bokuto was talking about. 

The girl searched Oikawa, eyeing any places that showed off skin — searching for a tattoo that she has come to know connected them all somehow. But there was nothing. They locked eyes just as he raised the nicotine to his lips, tendrils of grey blowing in front of him. He licked his lips slowly, a flash of metal making an appearance. 

Oikawa gave her a lazy grin, raising his chin as if in acknowledgement. Her eyes roamed across his neck, dipping lower only to find something rather interesting. 

His collarbones — they were pierced. 

Two studs on each side, the low-cut shirt showing them off. She couldn't help but wonder what other body modifications he had. 

But the biggest question she had; _where was his tattoo?_

Dragging her attention back to Hinata, she focused on him instead. "Kuroo hinted earlier that there are more of you?"

"Ah, yes. Two more to be exact however there are also two others who aren't officially but they're still part of the family."

This surprised (Y/N), seeing how firmly he called them family without a second thought. Once again she glanced over at the trio and she couldn't help but think, maybe they were but of course it wasn't her place to question it. 

"Are you part of a crew?" questioned Hinata softly. 

"No" she answered truthfully. "I race every now and then but only for myself."

Hinata looked like he wanted to ask more but they were interrupted when Kuroo joined them. Bokuto and Oikawa were walking back towards the cars, talking to each other over the roofs.

He threw the cigarette on the floor, crushing the embers. "So ready to race now?"

She regarded him with a raised brow. "I've been ready all this time. Are we racing through the mountain again?"

Kuroo shook his head, absentmindedly cracking his fingers. "Nah, you'll be racing them through the city."

"Them?" she asked sharply, directing her gaze to Oikawa and Bokuto. "You said I'll be racing you."

Shrugging his shoulders, mischief hidden behind an innocent facade danced across his face. "Well technically you will be racing me. I'll just be sitting in the passengers seat."

"This wasn't part of the deal, Kuroo."

"This counts" he argued with a teasing flick of his tongue, nodding over at Hinata. "He'll be giving you directions and all you have to do is drive..."

"...Oh, and win" finished Kuroo roughly, voice becoming hoarse. Sending his friend a knowing look, Hinata excused himself politely before going over to the other two. 

Irritation spread throughout every nerve in her body, rounding on the raven-haired male. "What's going on? This was supposed to just be between us so why are you involving them? You better be honest with me or so help me I'm gonna drag your face across the pavement."

Kuroo chuckled, running his hand through his hair. "Motivation" he said simply. 

She frowned. "For what?"

He huffed loudly, blowing roughly through his nose. "Just trust me on this. Race them and you'll see what I mean."

Still unconvinced, the more logical side was telling her to leave and forget about this. Don't get involved because they might seem friendly on the surface, she couldn't shake off a feeling that left her unsettled. 

It was as if she was standing on the edge of a cliff. The fall, right in front of her with her instincts telling her not to jump because she didn't know what she would find at the bottom — nor how far the fall would be. 

The airy feeling in her stomach, the anticipation and nerves crawling across her skin as she stared down at the drop. That's the feeling she got whenever she'd look at them. 

Kuroo's voice filtered through her ear, close and clear as he bent down. "You asked me if I was one of the crazy ones and I told you I wasn't. There was no lie in that."

The cool feel of a ring pressed against her jaw, a knuckle softly brushing her cheek and gently moving her head until she found herself looking at someone in particular. 

Kuroo's voice quiet but firm, a hint of danger that rivaled the sharp tang of nicotine which clung to his fingers. (Y/N) met Bokuto's gaze, the same airy feeling exploding in her gut. "He's the wild one."

"His alias — storm. You're about to find out how he got it."

Bokuto's golden eyes were smoldering, intensely returning her own stare to the point she almost missed Kuroo's last words. Too caught up in the feeling of her feet slipping over the edge to fully comprehend them. 

_"I'm glad you wore red because he goes nuts for it."_

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 'LOTUS'! A Haikyuu! x reader! Street racer/gang au!
> 
> This story will deal with mature content so proceed with caution.


End file.
